


Stay Here Tonight?

by midnight__fox



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight__fox/pseuds/midnight__fox





	Stay Here Tonight?

Virgil rang the doorbell to his boyfriend's apartment, a smile on his face. 

"Virgil! You're here!" Patton exclaimed, opening the door. 

"Yep," Virgil replied, slipping the small box he had into the pocket of his jacket. He walked into Patton's apartment, flopping down onto the couch, making sure to leave space for Patton to sit next to him.

"Want to watch a movie love?" Patton asked, sitting down next to Virgil. 

"Sure. You choose," Virgil said, handing Patton the tv remote. 

Patton looked through Netflix trying to find a good movie. "How about this one?"

"Sure," Virgil said. It was a movie both had seen before, which meant they could talk over it if they want. 

Patton hit play on the movie, and rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Virgil smiled, wrapping an arm around Patton.

"Patton?" Virgil whispered when they were about two thirds of the way through the movie.

"Yeah?" Patton whispered back. 

"Just checking to see if you were still awake or not," Virgil mumbled. 

By the time the movie ended, it was about time for dinner. 

"The movie's over, Pat," Virgil said softly, nudging his boyfriend, who had fallen asleep. 

"Okay," Patton said a minute or so later, getting up. "Should we make dinner now?"

"Yeah. I'm getting a bit hungry," Virgil responded, standing up and walking over to the kitchen.

The two made dinner together, talking as they did.   
Virgil plated the food he helped make, and then handed one of the plates to Patton. 

As the two men ate dinner, Virgil's mind was racing and he could tell that he was close to having a panic attack. 

"You okay?" Patton asked, reaching over to put a hand over Virgil's. 

"Y-yeah. I just, I have something I want to do, but, surprise surprise, I'm nervous about it," Virgil said, getting out of his chair. 

"Okay," Patton said, a bit confused.

Virgil got down on one knee and got the small box out of his pocket, flipping the lid open. "Patton Hart, you have always been there for me. You care about me more than anyone ever has. You're a wonderful friend, an even better boyfriend, and I bet you'd make an amazing husband. Will you marry me?" 

"Yes!! Yes yes yes yes yes!!" Patton exclaimed, practically jumping up and down from excitement. He pulled his fiancé up from where he was kneeling on the floor, and gave him a kiss. 

Virgil slid the ring onto Patton's finger, before sweeping him off his feet and carrying him to the living room, which Patton absolutely loved. 

"What should we do now?" Patton asked.

"I don't know, but I have to head home soon," Virgil said, lacing his fingers with Patton's. 

"Stay here tonight? Please?" Patton requested. 

"Okay. I'll stay here tonight," Virgil told his fiancé.


End file.
